Lala Land
by crystalangelofbabylon
Summary: He definitely wasn't in Konoha. Actually he was pretty sure he wasn't on Earth. Unless the grass was always purple. SasuNaru one shot


Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up. What he saw shocked him to no end. He  
definitely wasn't in Konoha. Actually he was pretty sure he wasn't on Earth. Unless the grass was always purple.

"Where the fuck is this?"  
Sasuke nearly screamed as he stood up. The trees were light, the leaves  
white, the sky was green and the sun was cotton candy pink. Yep, he  
definitely wasn't on Earth. "But how the hell do I get back?"  
"Get back to what?" Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura. Except it  
looked like she merged with a bunny rabbit. She had long pink ears and a  
puffy white tail.  
"What happened to you? Where am I? How the hell do I get back to Earth?"  
Sasuke said all at once.  
"What happened to me? What do you mean I've always looked like this.  
You're in Lala land! If you want to go back then you'll have to go to  
the orange king." Sakura said as she hopped, yes she hopped, away with  
Sasuke following. Sasuke saw that the puddles that they passed were made  
of jello of all sorts of colors. There was orange, red, blue, oink and even gold.  
"Hello hello hello." Okay this was just too much. Sasuke actually  
considered knocking himself out just too escape the insanity. Gaara was  
wearing a white toga and was wearing a wreath as he pranced around them.  
"We're going to the orange king." Sakura said happily.

"Have fun fun  
fun!" Gaara said as he pranced away.

"I'm insane. I'm fucking insane."  
Sasuke said and yelped when he got hit on the head by Sakura.  
"Mind your manners!" She said before she jumped away again while Sasuke  
rubbed his head. Yep no matter what world they were in Sakura would  
always have her super strength.  
"Yay!" Sakura said suddenly when a loud banging was heard. "It's the  
Akatsuki!"   
'The...Oh no.' The next thing Sasuke saw would give him nightmares for  
life. Everyone in the Akatsuki was dancing towards them. Sasori was  
playing the accordion, Zetsu was throwing flowers everywhere, Itachi was  
playing the trumpet, Tobi was playing the drum, Kisame was playing the  
flute and Diedara was throwing clay that exploded into colors into the  
sky. Sasuke stayed very very still as the Akatsuki members passed him. 'I want to gauge my eyes out.' Sasuke thought as Sakura tried to shake him out of his shock. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

"We're nearly there!" Sakura chirped as she passed a gummy bear bush.  
Sasuke looked up from the purple grass and saw a lollipop sign that said  
"20 more steps stands/sits/prances the orange king."

20  
19  
18  
17  
16 Everything now had a orangish glow.  
15  
14  
13  
12  
10  
9 The grass turned green.  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4 Everything was back to their normal colors.

3  
2  
1... Sasuke slowly looked up and saw Naruto, but like everyone else, he  
was different. He looked like his younger self with nine orange tails  
behind him,  
"Naruto?" The little kid looked at Sasuke with a large smile.

"Hello Sasuke. I've been waiting for you." Naruto said happily his blue eyes  
sparkling. "Sasu he's here!"   
'Sasu?' A little boy came out from behind a tree and Sasuke recognized  
it as his own younger self.  
"Hello Sasuke! I'm your inner self. Call me Sasu!"

"My inner child?"  
"Yep, just like Naru is Naruto's inner self and Saku is Sakura's inner  
self and this is the inner world but we call it Lala Land."

"Inner world?"  
"Yep Yep!" Naru said happily.  
"Why am I here?"  
"Because you're a bastard!" Yep you know you're a bastard when your  
inner self calls you one.  
"Okay, how am I a bastard?"  
"You're mean to everyone! Especially to my outer self!" Naru whined. "I'm tired of it and so is Naruto!"  
"What do you mean?" Naru pulled out a orange mirror and made Sasuke look  
into it. 

In the reflection was Naruto sitting on the swing by the academy. Naruto looked depressed, something Sasuke never seen on the boys face.

"But all I said was that he was a sorry excuse of a ninja. I always say that though it shouldn't be any different!"

"This time you made him doubt himself and that isn't good."  
"I didn't mean it though! I was just mad!" Sasu gave him a sad look.  
"You shouldn't have though. Lucky you though you have a chance to make  
up with him!" Sasu said.  
"Okay. How?"   
"Just go to him." Naruto said as a orange light appeared behind him.  
"Thank you." Sasuke said before he walked into the light. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Sasuke sat up with a jolt. He was in his room, on Earth! 'It was only a dream?' Sasuke thought as he got out of bed. Dream or not, Sasuke had to make sure of something. He quickly got changed and went outside. It was dark, the stars were out and so was  
the moon. It was sort of peaceful although it was cold. Sasuke quickly went to the academy and saw someone on the swing. 'The idiot!' Sasuke thought as he saw Naruto just like he was in the mirror.

"You'll catch a cold." Naruto turned around and nearly fell off of the swing.  
"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"   
"Saving you from catching a cold. We can't have one of our best ninjas  
getting sick now can we?" Naruto cocked his head slightly in confusion.  
"What do you mean? Earlier you said..."  
"Look I was mad about something and you were right there so I guess I  
just blew up on you. I'm sorry." Sasuke looked away in slight embarrassment and yelped when Naruto suddenly jumped on him.

"Thank you Sasuke!!!!" Naruto yelled before he shivered.

"Come on dobe. Let's get you warmed up at my house." Naruto hummed in agreement as he smiled at Sasuke who smiled back slightly. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

"It worked!!" Naru cheered as he jumped on the tree branch. Sasu smiled  
as he took Naru's hand.  
"Come on let's go back." Naruto smiled as he squeezed Sasu's hand. A  
orange light appeared and Naru and Sasu walked into it, still holding  
hands. 

The End. 


End file.
